Façade: Regina's Story
by FashionableRaid
Summary: Just a short one-shot that came into my head listening to Façade by Disturbed and how I'd been wondering what really *drove* Regina into hating Leopold so much, and kind of the dark back-story to that. Takes place right before "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree." Read and REVIEW! This is my first attempt at OUAT! Rated M for some trigger stuff... Read at your discretion.


_**MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING OUAT. PRETTY DARK, BUT SO IS REGINA'S STORY. AND THIS SONG FITS NEARLY PERFECTLY FOR THIS AWFUL SITUATION SHE WAS IN.**_

* * *

_**- Homicide flashes through her mind again **_  
_**No more pain, take control **_  
_**If he raises his hand again **_  
_**She'll find her freedom in killing him **_  
_**The world will see that she's had enough -**_

Regina laid awake in her massive empty bed, alone again. And she was glad. Her face was smeared with dark make-up and salty tears, her hair tangled and sore. She closed her eyes slowly, hoping that the last hour of her life had been a horrid nightmare, but as she gasped and opened her eyes again in fright, she knew it wasn't… none of these nights had been nightmares, only nightmarish.

"Bring me my father," She commanded coldly to the maidservant who'd rushed in to help her after Leopold had left. The maid nodded and rushed out as Regina, pulled on a new nightgown, desperate not to let her father see the blood.

* * *

_"Hello, my love." A soft voice came from behind her. She refused to roll over, maybe if she pretended to be asleep it would stop him. Then she felt a cold, gruff hand slip over her almost exposed breast and smelt the horrid stench of aged wine. Instead of becoming aroused she wanted to vomit. She shoved his hand away roughly, unable to stomach the feeling of his hands on her body._

_"My queen, this is yyyour duty," Leopold slurred drunkenly. He hardly ever called her by her name, and when he did it was usually so condescending and demeaning, she almost preferred her royal title._

_"Don't. I- I don't feel well…" She almost whispered. _

_"You never feel well! You never please me! Always ungrateful, always refusing me!" Leopold said angrily. She felt his hand grab her face, forcing her to turn over and look at him. Her eyes welled with tears at the force he was gripping her jaw with. _

_She gave him the most menacing glare she could muster and spat at him. "I don't please you because I never wanted you!" She found herself yelling._

_She didn't even see the back of hand before it collided with her cheek and she loathed him. With every fiber of her being, she wanted him dead. The more fair the king to his subjects, the more cruel he was to his queen. She bit her tongue to silence herself as the tears fell and she wanted to curse at him as she felt him enter her without warning, rough and uncaring._

_She felt a part of herself dying in that bed, she couldn't even imagine the king was Daniel because she didn't want to associate anything this horrible with her beloved's memory._

_She heard him moan, "Emma! Ohhh, Emma!" repeatedly making her want to throw herself off of the highest tower in the castle._

_She laid there underneath the weight of the king and she began plotting his demise. She felt her thighs quiver and felt the blood run down them. Leopold's death would take careful planning but she refused to be in this position ever. again… She'd had enough._

* * *

"My god, Regina! My love, what has happened to you?" A groggy Henry asked holding a candle up as he entered.

Regina let out a dark laugh, "What's happened to me? The same thing that happens after every banquet, after every drink, nearly every night!" She spat, as she paced the cavernous room.

"Has— has the king hurt you?" Henry asked, dumbfounded. Regina stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes full of angry tears.

"Hurt me? Daddy he's raping me!" She screamed, infuriated. "I want to die. Every night, I think about how much happier I'd be if I was dead!" She said pointing to the window, her hand shaking in rage.

"Regina, my love, come to me." Her father said opening his arms to embrace her. She sobbed onto his robe in pain and anger, knowing nothing would change. Her father could do nothing. He couldn't protect her from the King.

"Regina, darling, how long will you keep up this facade, the perfect queen and then the abused wife? You're in misery, your mother wouldn't have wanted this for you," Henry soothed rubbing her back.

Regina stiffened at the mention of her mother, pulling away from him and stalking towards the window, crossing her arms as she looked up at the starry sky.

"This is exactly what she wanted." Regina whispered bitterly.


End file.
